Management software tools (including project management, work collaboration, and work coordination software tools) permit users to collaborate on tasks and to track task status. Many management software tools identify and store assets such as documents, which are the objects of or used for the completion of tasks. Some management software tools also provide for the review tasks from an operations management point of view in order to efficiently assign, approve and route task steps. These tools further provide a means of managing the workflow to of an organization, including notifications, approvals, and achievement of milestones such as due dates, document completion, submissions, and so forth.
One typical type of management software tool is a structured project management tool such as Microsoft® Project® and its many competitors. Structured project management tools track key project steps using calendar, task lists, notifications, and workflows focused on item completion. Another typical type of management software tool is a team task management tool, such as Asana, which is configured to coordinate user communications and work assignments around specific tasks tracked by the tool. Yet another type of management software tool is a social collaboration tool which hosts threaded discussions around a topic or set of related topics. Document sharing and management tools are also used as management software tools. Document sharing and management tools capture documents from various sources in an enterprise (e.g., web form, fax, print, scan) and direct them to business workflows (insurance form processing, sales, etc.). Custom-purpose tools directed to specific organizations and tasks, of which there are myriad examples across business disciplines, are also used as management software tools. These custom-purpose tools are directed to particular tasks, including but not limited to insurance form processing, HR/recruiting process, sales channel communications, sales contact management, trade show planning, etc.
In working with management software tools, users often adopt additional tools which add complementary data to the task elements tracked by the management software tools. Examples, without limitation, include financial tools (such as budget creation and expense tracking), managerial tools (such as staff time allocations and tracking), human resource record management tools (such as training, level, job description) and training materials which document the proper workflow and instructions for tasks.
Much of this information uses intensive cross-referencing of data resources and communication between users to complete tasks. The application of standard reporting tools for graphical visualization of a user's tasks and relationships with others within a project (within an organization or external to an organization) create results which are difficult to interpret when rich data resources, often of multiple types, are incorporated in the analysis. It is also the case that the evolution of projects, and individual participation in them, is difficult to track, whether as a snapshot at a given point in time or in terms of participation over time.
To that end, a more dynamic, interactive tool to visualize an individual user's work and the other individuals, groups and organizations to which their work is connected is desirable.